Spirit Rise to Azeroth Revised
by Froggy-slice
Summary: At the height of the 1000 year blood war, the earth is suddenly attacked by the burning legion, drawn by the cycle of rebirth's unlimited power. And as individuals and entire new cultures struggle to adapt as well as combat these invaders in a world changed forever, they are eventually contacted by the horde and the alliance. But is it worth all the drama they threaten to bring?
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Yo. Been...too fuckin long hasn't it? Yes it has. Well I'm back and I'm kickin off my return with yet another rehashing of spirit rise to Azeroth. I said I put a lot of work into the last version but I was wrong. I left out a whole lot that would have been great additions. I believe I've fixed that mistake in this version. It also helps that Bleach has progressed since I last did anything with this fic, allowing for more interesting concepts to be added. I think yall will be pleased with this final FINAL version of this promising, (According to others) Bleach wow crossover.**

 **Hope you guys still like me enough to read my stuff again. haha**

 **Enjoy**

 **Chapter one**

 **Memoirs of Kings and Gods**

 _ ***Captain commander Isshin Kurosaki***_

…"They came, shortly after what is now dubbed the Thousand Year Blood War..."

"No..."

"That isn't quite right."

"They came just before the conclusion."

"In truth, we probably could have seen them coming if we weren't so completely wrapped up in our conflict. The Quincy, a race of monk-like archers clad in white and wielding powers on par with some of the strongest hollows and Shinigami had invaded the Soul society and the Soul King's realm, seeking revenge for their Genocide at the hands of Genryusai Yamamoto one thousand years ago. Their leader, a man named Juha Bach, led the Quincy against the Shinigami, his power so vast that he may as well have been considered a God. In fact I believe he was a god, or something very close to it, a natural born transcendent. He gave birth to the Quincy race and sought to use his people as pawns to slay the Soul King...the very balance of the world."

"He succeeded."

"We were to stop him."

"But we were too late."

"And as the Soul king died, and the world around us crumbled away, it was my son and his friends that fought that…god. It was they who engaged the Quincy King as we tried to fix the world."

"The demons came just as the battle hit its climax. They interfered with the battle between Juha'Bach and my son, causing both to change in ways that would forever alter the course of destiny for our very world. But we wouldn't know of any of that until sometime later, as the interference caused by the demons also caused Juha'Bach and Ichigo to vanish without a trace. And at the same time, they rained down upon the earth, assaulting the Humans in a tidal wave of invasion and attack. Garganta, Senkaimon and the hellgate were hijacked soon after, and blown open, allowing the demons to move across all realms, unrestricted, and allowing for the beings that dwell within those realms to move just as freely. The resulting interactions were disastrous. Our species were not meant to coexist. The six of us were not meant to interact with each other so…freely. Our conflicting reishi alone supercharged the air with unstable energy. Then there was the countless generations of hatred built up between certain species."

"Chaos and war spread quickly across the realms enveloping all in a nightmare more disastrous than world war one and two combined."

"The demons took advantage of that. Our conflicting races were quickly becoming like the ancient tribes of Africa and North America, divided and vulnerable and easy to conquer."

"We were on the verge of annihilation."

"Then came our wake up call."

"It came about two years after the demons invaded. The planet was already mostly a devastated battleground. But when the demons began actively targeting the cycle of rebirth, the very life blood and spirit of the planet and all birthed on its surface, we all began to see just how serious this threat was."

"But it was nearly too late. We almost lost…everything."

"The cycle of rebirth, as if angered by any being's arrogant attempts to steal its essence away, and already unstable as it was by the breaching of the barriers between the realms and the lack of the pillar that was the soul king, exploded forth from beneath the surface of the planet in a violent display of power that devastated everything. Huecho mundo, Soul Society, Hell…Those realms ceased to exist. Anything or anybody that happened to be in those realms at the time were broken down into spirit energy along with them, save for the fragments that were lucky enough to transfer to earth instead, such as the city of Seireitei and the will of hell."

"The rest of Earth seemed to crack open like and egg and energy blew across the whole planet, devastating entire populations. Whole countries vanished in an instant and the death cries of millions of souls colored the air for days, and the realities of living and dead blended together, never to be the same again, and the demon invasion was nearly wiped out completely, leaving an eerie null silence that lasted an entire month."

"After that, when the cycle of rebirth seemed to stabilize, becoming a free flowing river of colorful energy that flowed across the sky and through the planet itself, we called a truce. We had to. The planet…our peoples… We could NOT take another blow like that again. So we held a council. We called a gathering of leaders and we had to iron out a truce. The protection of the cycle of rebirth became our only priority."

"I went as the representative of the Shinigami group I was with. All other suitable candidates either refused or had been killed during what we call the great upsurge. And many of us had scattered to the four corners of the world, wandering with no purpose. And my son had been missing for two years since his fight with Juha Bach."

"Looking back it is actually quite shocking the people that showed up that day. Every race had been dealt a massive blow and like everyone else they had been splintered and scattered across the globe. It seemed the strongest or most charismatic people had been selected to represent their people at the gathering. There were also a lot of lone wanderers that showed up. It was also shocking just how many of my Son's friends were there. I saw Sado-San and that Arrancar hoodlum with blue hair, that misguided traitor Uryu. Tatsuki was there with the human President, and many more individuals were present. People here representing the groups they had been a part of. And then, to my utter shock, I saw my daughter, sweet Yuzu. She stood there, looking so different than I remember. Her appearance was completely foreign. But I knew it was her. I didn't think she was alive! I had lost track of both she and Karin when the demons came. I had returned to Karakura as soon as I'd heard but it was already too late. The city was a demon infested hovel and any sign of human life anywhere was long gone and I had no choice but to give up on seeing them again. What a fool I'd been. My spawn are made of tough stuff. They'd survived. Seeing Yuzu proved it and caused happiness and hope to explode forth in my very soul."

"But I had a job to do. Yuzu could wait a few more hours. I cast out all emotion and sat there, as we ironed out the terms for a non-agression pact. We had A LOT of work to do. The demons had held dominion over half of the world before the cycle of rebirth nearly wiped them all out. There were pockets of survivors though and it was up to us to unite against those survivors and to forge something once again. So as we concluded our meeting, we set out to do just that…"

 _ ***Will of Hell Yuzu Kurosaki***_

"I had changed."

"There was no denying that. I knew even before I saw my father again for the first time in two years that I was a vastly different person than I had been before all of this went down. I was…harder, more closed off, less caring of the well-being of others. I have seen the horrors people are capable of inflicting upon others. I witnessed countless atrocities at the hands of those of other groups even before the demons had gotten to me. So I gave up trying to... make nice with others."

"It was about one year after the demons invaded and blew open the gates to the afterlife, when the small group I was travelling with came under attack by a squad of Quincies. I was Human then. Or I thought I was. I had no evidence of any sort of spiritual power. Unlike Ichi-Nii, Karin-Chan or my father, I was as normal and powerless as one could get.

They swept down upon us without mercy and without any warning, utterly gleeful at the slaughter they were committing. We tried to fight, even managed to take a few of them down, but we were just too weak. They killed everyone down to the last woman and child, leaving only me as the lone survivor for the moment. And as I witnessed death slowly approaching me, something finally snapped. I felt a deep hatred suddenly burst forth from the very center of my soul. I cursed my Human existence. I cursed my inherent weakness, hated my powerlessness and loathed being the only one in my family too helpless to do anything!"

"Something suddenly awakened inside me."

"A power unlike anything I'd ever felt before suddenly exploded out like a geyser, bathing the area in golden, red light, fueled by my intense emotion. I watched in shock as a large circular puddle of what looked like boiling blood suddenly appeared at my feet, and from it a massive monster with an elongated skull and glowing yellow eyes crawled out of the portal and descended upon the Quincy like a ravenous beast. I thrummed with spiritual power. It guided my body and told me how to direct this creature."

"Drunk on my sudden power I surrendered myself to it and allowed my instincts to take over."

"And when I came to there was nothing left of my attackers. There were only the monsters. There were at least two dozen of them. They stood around me in a circle, staring so intensely, gathered around me as if waiting for something until finally, the one I had summoned, stepped forward. It seemed to say something to the others before it reached for me."

"I panicked of course but there was no need. The monsters all suddenly broke apart into golden spirit particles and flowed into me. And as I gasped at the sudden surge of power I suddenly came to know what these things were and what I was truly destined to be. The knowledge of what these beings original purpose was, and why it was that I seemed to be so able to channel their power and to bond with them."

"I became something more than a Togabito that day, but not quite a transcendent. I became the embodiment of the will of hell. The Kushanada I had learned, were lost without their purpose, traversing the world combating the demons that invaded our world while at the same time looking for Ichi-Nii so that they could give him their strength and entrust him with the legacy of the hell verse. But when they couldn't find him, they sought someone else, someone who has the potential to become something more, someone who has prior experience with the hell verse. When I awoke my power, they flocked to me instantly. I didn't know it at the time but I was a hybrid already tainted by hell. I was a being perfectly suited to taking on foreign energies and making them my own. I had already done so during my brief stint as a prisoner in hell so that made me the perfect candidate for the job."

"I spent the next year wandering the planet wreaking havoc upon the invading demons until the Cycle of rebirth tried to stabilize itself by bursting out from the planet and utterly wiping out millions of lives in an instant…"

"So yes…"

"When this…gathering was called forth in order to discuss rebuilding our shattered lives and keeping enemy hands off of the cycle of rebirth, I set out to attend."

"I knew I had changed."

"I didn't need to see my father's shocked and pained look to tell me that. Nor did I need him to say as much when we finally were able to get some time to catch up."

"It was really good to see him though."

 _ ***Hollow King Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez***_

"Never thought I'd ever actually say this shit, but my respect for the humans became greater than the respect I had for anything else, as little as that may be."

"From the day of that gathering to right now, they have continued to outshine the rest of us when it comes to accomplishments."

"They were the first to unite. They were the first to reclaim a land and they were the first to build themselves a new nation. It took ten years for the rest of us to do what they did. It took them only five."

"As a Hollow, it stung to be so outshined by such a weak species. The human race is prey. They were fodder for those with real strength. That is what my instincts told me. But I knew better. The Human race didn't grow to become the dominant living species on earth for no reason. They'd EARNED their place at the top of the food chain. And on top of that, a couple of Kurosaki's friends were at the helm of the human race, advising the one called the President. It really was no surprise the humans rebuilt so quickly."

"Those sinners were next behind the humans to rebuild. Under the command of an extraordinarily powerful young woman whose name no one would learn for years, the Togabito claimed the lower half of South America and turned it into their domain. I've never been to hell. I'd heard stories of it of course and even seen a few depictions of what one would think Hell was. But I gotta say whatever images those fools thought were clever depictions were absolutely nothing compared to what that girl turned those jungles into."

"The Shinigami reclaimed the Seireitei. Apparently, when the cycle of rebirth destroyed and absorbed the essences of the other realms, bits and pieces were able to escape and were somehow relocated to the world of the living. The ancestral home of the Shinigami had been turned into a bastion of demon infestation floating in the skies above the remains of the continent of Australia. Kurosaki's father led the remains of his people in a conquest raid that lasted almost a full month. Little details are known but the demons were there trying to unearth something powerful buried beneath the streets of Seireitei. Knowing the Shinigami, it was probably a prisoner of some kind, wrongfully captured or some kind of ancient artifact that had no business existing. Kurosaki wouldn't divulge more than that. Not that I really gave a shit."

"The fullbringers, a name I still think is seriously fucking stupid for a species by the way, claimed Japan. The island nation was a wasteland when those Human Hollow hybrids got to it, and more than a third of it was permanently suspended in the air as if by magic, but they'd rebuilt more and more of it each year until nearly all of the island had some kind of city or town on it. And yet another one of Kurosaki's friends led this group to prosperity. Yasatora Sado was there when the demons blindsided Kurosaki and that Quincy bastard. He'd been one of the only two survivors of that ambush. And since that little Shinigami bitch seemed to vanish somewhere way down south, only he was able to give any sort of pertinent info on that event. It's just too damn bad he didn't feel inclined to give anyone any information, saying, 'What does it matter now? Ichigo will return I'm sure.' Bastard knew something, but I let it drop. I still curse myself though for runnin off after that cowardly prick of a Quincy during that battle."

"The Quincy moved up north, creating a massive frozen bastion upon the arctic ice cap, or should I say islands now, seeing as more than half of the ice up there had melted away, leaving behinds several frozen islands of ice instead of a massive ice cap. I really didn't care too much about the Quincy. Before all of this other shit, they'd been one hell of a major ass problem for everyone. My instincts as a Hollow used to scream at me to teach them their place for even daring to invade Huecho Mundo but I suppressed it. Wasn't worth the drama."

"And finally there were the Hollows."

"I hadn't paid attention until that moment, but looking back, ever since the great upsurge, Hollows seemed to have disappeared. And now that I was actively setting out to gather em I was at a loss."

"What the fuck happened to them all?"

"That also explained why I was the only hollow to show up at the gathering. Don't ask me why I fuckin bothered to go. Most would assume I'd be the last person to go to a conference that wanted to discuss peace and love and all of that hippie shit, but I'm not a fuckin moron okay? I knew how important it was for us to do this thing. I, just like everyone else at that damn meeting had seen the world nearly tear itself apart trying to ward off the parasite leaching off of its life force. I am not a mindless beast. I care about the survival of the world just as much as anyone else. It is my home as well god dammit!"

"But for me to be the only one? No…something wasn't right…"

 _ ***Commander and Chief Yasatora Sado***_

"My respect for Grimmjow went up by leaps and bounds when I saw him at the gathering. He had changed over the last couple years. That much was obvious. There was a certain hardness to him that wasn't there before all of this. He stood there amongst a group of hundreds, the only Hollow in attendance and he commanded the respect of those around him. It was also shocking to see him as well, considering the noticeable absence of Hollow kind anywhere."

"That was the last I'd see of him for a long time."

"He vanished right after. I had intended to offer him a place with my kind. It was painfully obvious that Hollows had disappeared. For all anyone knew Grimmjow was the last of his kind, but he went missing right after the ceasefire was solidified and I never got the chance to make the offer."

After that I turned my sights to my…species. It is still hard for me to consider myself anything other than human. But it became more and more obvious over the years that Fullbringers and Humans were so very different. We began to change more and more as our bodies adjusted to the very potent reishi free flowing through the air. We started gaining certain physical aspects that very clearly separated us from the human race. Our bodies became sturdier, our eyes took on a glow, and our hair transformed from actual hair to whispy spiritual energy that took on the shape of our hair but flowed around as if always underwater. And in quite a few more extreme cases, even body parts transformed, becoming limbs constructed purely from condensed, transparent reishi. And this was before you include the diverse aspects of our fullbrings."

"I, like grimmjow arrived at the gathering alone, but unlike grimmjow, there were quite a few other fullbringers there as well. It was fascinating seeing the different clans that had sprang up. Already there were cultural differences and traditions. It makes sense though. Some of us were from opposite ends of the earth. I approached them and we wasted no time. I led them to the remains of Japan where we settled and began to rebuild. I didn't tell them exactly why I brought them here but they got the gist. They knew I was waiting for someone. Ichigo, when he returned would return to where Karakura used to be, looking for his family and I intended to be there for him. Perhaps I would help him locate his family. I already knew where Isshin was and there was something extremely familiar about that Togabito girl."

"So we built, reached out across the world to our wayward kin and guided them to a new home, and all the while I sat upon the seat of a leadership I didn't even know I was on until it was too late to try and contest it and I awaited the return of my best friend…"

 _ ***President Uryu Ishida***_

"The world transformed. The changes were subtle at first, unnoticed because at the time we were so focused on our own survival and so busy we were with the rebuilding of our societies that we didn't notice that the earth was changing just as much as we were."

"But once the rush of building up and maintaining a new homeland had dimmed, we took notice almost immediately. The massive amounts of spiritual power blanketing the earth changed the very nature of the planet itself, fueled along by the cycle of rebirth. I watched over the course of ten years, as the Earth transformed into a wonder straight out of a fantasy novel. Dimly glowing forests, floating islands, transformed and spiritually empowered animals…Earth was reborn, revitalized and enhanced. Like the denizens who had survived the harrowing trials brought forth by the demons, Earth too had evolved and grown stronger. It changed from an ailing planet into a primordial world of spiritual power that sat in between the borders of life and death itself. The cycle of rebirth colored the skies, no longer unbalanced. It lit up the skies day and night, illuminating parts of the world with shifting colors. For the first time in my life I had simply stared up at the night sky and admired the stars and the river of spiritual energy. The beauty overwhelmed me and I came to value our world like no other. I would protect it…We would protect it. And without the tainted influence of Juha Bach or the twisted freaks that were his Sternritter, I would be able to lead the Quincy back into the right path and remind them of our proud heritage. We would redeem ourselves. I would redeem myself. My original goal may not have been realized, but I now had a new one."

"Unfortunately, the growing peace was not to last…"

 _ ***Hogyoku Shinigami Transcendent Aizen Sousuke***_

"The concept of time is woefully absent down in mugen."

"But I suppose I was aware enough to know that it had been over a decade since I had been imprisoned there. Although, it's not like I was ignorant. I knew more than anyone would ever be able to guess for a long time. I am a Transcendent, and after the world went ahead and completely altered itself, I came to realize that as a transcendent I was the closest thing to a god this world has ever had with the exception of the soul king. And as a god, I was far more connected to the world than anyone else would ever know, except perhaps Ichigo Kurosaki."

"I witnessed the merging of the realms and knew the taint the invaders brought with them. Heh, I even felt them as they occupied the Seireitei, trying to break into my prison in a hopeless bid to obtain my power. I also felt when the cycle of rebirth wiped out nearly everything trying to stabilize, resulting in the invasion being stopped in its tracks for a while, until they returned."

"And of course I felt that too."

"They came en masse this time. There was no subjugating of humans or hollows, and forcing them to open portals to their realm so that they could sneak in. No not this time. Instead they came here with an armada with numbers even I couldn't fathom and they rained down upon the planet. I felt the disturbances in the air as the planet itself suddenly stirred into action and I chuckled in amusement as the societies that had sprang up rallied together to combat this invasion. At that time I wished I could have at least witness this conflict in person. These…aliens are interesting in their arrogant boldness. I'd have thought they'd learned their lesson the last time they came. But they'd apparently had assumed we'd still be the divided savages they'd come after the first time, and that they had counter measures in case they destabilized the cycle of rebirth again. Oh how wrong they were, because this time they didn't have the advantage of having the beings all fighting against each other. The people would fight with a zealous attitude to protect the planet and the cycle of rebirth, and they would succeed. So I was not all that worried about them. As surprising as one would be at my sentiment, I knew the planet was in safe hands. And if not, well…I too enjoy the world I live upon even if only slightly."

"And I knew the demons would come for me again. I simply had to bide my time."

"I was kind of surprised when not even a few days after that thought, one of the invaders suddenly stepped out of a corrupted senkaimon gate and into my prison. He was a horrid looking thing, tall and heavily built, with ash grey skin and sharp facial features. He was a horned demon looking creature with massive bat-like wings and goat legs. His eyes registered surprise at seeing me, as if not expecting a living creature to be sealed down here. This led me to the accurate conclusion that he and the rest of his kind was under the assumption that I was some kind of artifact of power. Technically I was if you wanted to account for the hogyoku. Not that it mattered in his eyes, as he smirked and started talking."

"You know? After being on the receiving end of a gloating fool with a lot of power and misplaced arrogance, I kind of felt a bit of sympathy for all those I had faced off against in the past. It was annoying, listening to him speak of how the burning legion was going to drain this world dry and harness the vast power of the cycle of rebirth and the reishi that comes with it, and about how the fools of this world were idiots to have me so restrained and easy for the taking. I just sat there and endured his drivel, waiting for him to make his move, knowing what he was planning on doing next and smirking at the foolishness of his actions. Not that he had a choice. Certain actions had to be taken if he wished to transport me after all. So I waited."

"I wasn't disappointed."

"This…dreadlord, as he called himself, it turns out, was a survivor of the raid that Kurosaki Isshin and the scattered remains of the Shinigami had done on the Seireitei. He was powerful, impressively so. This was further evidenced by the fact that he pulled the preserved body of Kyoraku from seemingly nowhere and began to undo the locks to my prison that were engraved into his very body. All the while he talked and gloated, already looking to the future as he bragged about the many rewards his masters would grant him."

"I did nothing as he released my restraints only to immediately place new ones upon me, shackling my ankles and my wrists and drawing runes to my neck that actually worked in a similar way to Zaraki's eyepatch. I felt the symbols latch onto and try and contain my reiatsu and I chuckled internally as I suppressed my power in an illusion of containment. I was interested in what they had planned for me, so I allowed myself to be escorted to their main base of operations."

"Only after I'd gleaned all useful information from these beings would I show them the power of a Transcendent. It's been close to twelve years since I'd seen the outside world. I was going to have so much fun… "

 _ ***Alpha Tatsuki Arisawa***_

"Before any of us knew it, we were once again locked in battle with these invading demons. Only this time they seemed to be going all out. This was NOTHING like the previous invasion! And that's saying a lot, considering it was essentially a seven-way war. Sure we had thought we were prepared, and truthfully we were."

"We just weren't prepared at first for the numbers in which they'd come this time. We were caught off guard and as a result, all of us lost numerous small towns and villages that had been starting up. The demons brought their A-game this time around it seemed. They brought machines and monsters. They brought massive floating fortresses that seemed to constantly spew forth more and more demons for us to fight. And they started building gateways to some of their already conquered worlds in order to bring even more terrifying monstrosities and conquered, twisted alien races. And on top of all that, they were beginning to get better and better at absorbing the reishi in the air. The demons were getting close, too close to achieving the means to tapping directly into the cycle of rebirth."

"Obviously this just wasn't gonna fly. So we too stepped up. And since we were no longer killing each other, the demons found a much, much harder fight than they'd had the first time around."

"In four short years, the whole world was at war. It was like a scene from an action, fantasy movie. Fighter jets and helicopters zigzagged across the sky chasing down fast moving fliers and bombarding floating fortresses. Quincy and Shinigami zipped across the sky, massive clashes of kido and magic lit up the night and evening skies. It was a hellish warzone that purged the weak in no time at all by either killing them off or making them stronger. And it made those, strong already, even stronger."

"I found myself fighting alongside long time former enemies. I no longer cared who stood at my side, as long as they were on the side that protected Earth."

"War has a funny way of changing people. Entire countries have changed policy of ways of life because of war. I transformed from a High school tomboy to a hardened survivor, then once again into a top class general capable of leading thousands in battle. It's humbling and terrifying and…exhilarating all at the same time."

The human race was a mere fraction of what it once had been. And never had they ever had to share the planet with another sentient being. We as a whole are not used to not being the top dog…the ONLY dog in the yard. But we'd accepted and adjusted to this new world. We moved on, ignored the other five races and we focused on rebuilding something for ourselves. Our species is the pinnacle of evolution. We altered the environment to suit OUR needs, or we changed ourselves to suit the environment. This was no different, and we came out stronger for it. So when the demons came again, we launched ourselves to the battle field, ready and knowledgeable. We were the commanders. We were the generals and we were the leaders of the earth. The others rallied behind us. It didn't matter that we were the "weakest" species." They followed our lead because we had proven to them all that we were capable of doing so…"

"Perhaps that's why the demons targeted our country first."

"They brought it from another world obviously, from a rather particular portal they'd erected a few hundred miles south of our border. I didn't know or care about why this portal in particular was so heavily guarded, or why the feel of the energy coming from it wasn't tainted like all the others. All I know is that the creatures they brought from there and unleashed upon our nation would forever alter our destiny…"

"I don't want to say what it was, because it just sounds ridiculous, but I have to. They threw werewolves at us. And before we even knew what was happening, nearly a third of us had been infected. The curse swept through the nation! It devoured us all, there was no escape! The Human race crumbled. We were forced to pull out of the war, to shut down or borders. We just couldn't…we could fight the demons and ourselves at the same time."

"I remember my last thoughts as my human mind began to fade away and be replaced by pure murderous instinct."

" _I will return! This shit won't break us!"_

" _Ichigo….wait…wait for_ ….Awwwwwoooooo!"

 _ ***Demon Hollow Transcendent Ichigo Kurosaki***_

"For years I floated, stuck in a cage, my power bound and sealed while horrific images of entire civilizations being viciously decimated assaulted my mind."

"For years I endured the torment, fought against the foreign presence trying to subjugate my will and character and the tainted energy of this realm trying to twist my body into something horrific."

"But even I had a breaking point."

"It lasted only moments, but it was enough to bring about changes that'd never fade away."

"While I was in that…prison I was unable to do anything except pound away and struggle against the bars of the cage. I had no idea what the hell happened. How the hell had they even managed to seal my power? Let alone Juha'Bach's? They tossed the two of us into this cage designed to hold us hostage and flood our bodies with tainted energy and mind control tricks. They wanted to break us down, crush our spirits and remake us into something they could use, like attack dogs. I marveled at the Quincy emperor at this time. He seemed completely unaffected. He just sat there, looking so much like the false Zangetsu, meditating. I knew he was being assaulted with images too. But I doubted he was seeing the same things I was seeing and a doubted he even cared about what he was seeing."

I lost track of time. My sense of direction was sent askew, hell I didn't even have energy or time to talk. One slip in concentration and my mind would be overwhelmed. It was a never ending cycle that would have broken anyone far sooner. I fought and I fought and I fought some more until finally, even my resolve gained a small crack."

"It was one simple thought, one sentence spoken in my head. It came and went as quickly as a flash of light, but the mere microsecond it was there, everything changed forever…"

" _I'm not sure I can keep this up any longer."_

"That's all I had thought. That's it. There was no sudden, despair ridden exclamation of my desire to give up. There was no sudden snapping of my mind. No…it was simply an exhausted muttering…."

"But it was solid proof of my weakening state."

"It was enough to cause the slightest hole to open up in my resolve."

"The tainted energy pounced on that one little chink, as if alive and overwhelmed my entire body in an instant. Liquid fire coursed through my veins as I finally succumbed to the twisting nether…"

"I'm going to start out by saying that what happened next was similar to what happened while I was fighting Aizen's various transformations. There seemed to be a lull as I sat there frozen in a silent scream under the inquisitive gaze of Juha'Bach, before suddenly everything happened all at once. The energy latched onto my soul, congregating there like a leech and embedding itself within the deepest part of my very being. It gathered there in increasing amounts, rapidly building and building until finally a breaking point was reached. My reiatsu, even contained, did not take kindly to this invader. It surged to that point as well in an attempt to purge the taint…"

"The following explosion of power ripped through the binds containing my spiritual energy. A primal scream tore from my throat as the energy coalesced upon my body and bathed the area I occupied in a triad of colors. I felt my body transform as my ancestral traits, Hollow, Shinigami and Quincy, all exploded forth to the surface only to fuse with the energy gathering in my soul from the twisting nether. It was like nothing I'd ever felt before. I couldn't stop it. I couldn't even stall it for a second to try and get my bearings! All I could do was wait it out. The whole transformation took about fifty seconds. It was quick and destructive. And when it was all over, I rose up, a new man…a new being. It was something akin to my final getsuga tenshou transformation with a few very obvious additions that I wouldn't notice until I looked into a mirror. This form was stronger though…darker and permanent. I marveled at myself examining the parts that I could see and stood in wonder at the sheer amount of power I could feel."

"And then I had a sudden realization."

"I was free of my binds…and I was still myself. The corrupting voices that had been in the back of my mind since the first second I'd landed in this realm were simply gone. The…burning legion had bestowed upon me all of this power…but never thought to make sure it would remain in their control. My reiatsu overwhelmed whatever it was that was threatening to subjugate my will and left only the benefits of this new power. Adrenalin surged through my veins and my energy thrummed with the vengeful excitement I suddenly felt as I prepared to rip a hole back to earth. And that is when I noticed Juha'Bach standing there."

 _ ***Soul King Quincy Transcendent Juha'Bach***_

"I waited patiently for Kurosaki Ichigo to realize his potential as we sat here within our combined prison. I knew it'd only be a matter of time. I watched as the boy fought with his every being to hold back the energies of this realm as they tried to taint his body and soul. I watched as his mind resisted, like an immovable wall, the subtle voices trying to muddle his ideals and character, and twist him into a puppet. He lasted years. It was absurdly impressive."

"But I knew it was only a matter of time. The boy would break, but in doing so, would finally take his place as a Transcendent, a being closest to a true god this world has ever had. I saw what this energy wanted to do to him, to the both of us. It was undoubtedly a very tempting source of power, but I had just absorbed the essence of the soul King when I was placed here. I was still in the process of stabilizing and settling into that power. It is the only reason they were able to capture me."

"But I didn't have the desire to try and tame two sources of power at the same time, and I didn't desire to have any of that tainted energy flowing inside me. I had no need for it, had no desire to become some kind of demon."

"But Kurosaki was perfect for this energy. I saw his reishi purging the negative effects of the energy as it assaulted him, changing it to suit the needs of its master without his knowledge. I simply waited for it all to come to a head until the moment came, and I was suddenly facing the end product of that buildup."

"So…what happens now?"

"Ichigo's question came in guarded, slightly hostile, wary tones as his glowing burgundy eyes stared directly into mine. It was understandable, considering our rather…shaky past relationship, but I wasn't about to let the past play a role in what was to come next. The two of us spent the last sixteen years together. Sure we didn't talk much but one tends to come to understand a person after that amount of time. And even if we never really were destined to become friends, we could become kindred spirits in our desire to pay our…captors back a hundred fold for the indignity they'd handed us."

"But I knew there was still a chance that Ichigo wouldn't care about any of that. Not quite yet, when he could simply solve one of his problems then and there. I was still bound. He'd never have a better chance to kill me. I saw him struggle internally with his decision before he finally gave a deep sigh and flooded my body and my bindings with energy, shattering those restraints and allowing for my power to finally burst out, unrestrained."

"Come on," he said. "I'm sure you know that we got more important things to worry about now."

"I chuckled as a portal began to open before the two of us, revealing a world engulfed in war. Several different types of energies assaulted my senses, filling me with a sense of wonder at what I was seeing and feeling. Just how changed had the world become?"

"Heh, 'I don't care about the same things that you do Ichigo Kurosaki,' I told him."

"But you no longer have to worry about me."

"I pretended not to notice the slightly relived smile he sent my way as we prepared to return to our home…"

"Whatever had imprisoned us and attacked the world would learn to fear the monsters they'd awakened."

 **AN: Boom! And here it is. I hope you all liked it. Tell me what ya thought. Hmm this is the longest chapter of any fic I've written in years lol.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two**

 **Memoirs of the wanderers**

 _ ***Sphere Dancer Karin Kurosaki.***_

"At first, it was so weird to be alone. But as time went on, it became a comfort."

You see unlike my father who found comradeship with other Shinigami or my sister who got taken in by a group of survivors, I was left to fend for myself when the demons invaded. There was no time to do anything except run for my life as Karakura Town got overrun dismantled.

I didn't have time to say goodbye to my family and friends. I didn't even have time to grab anything of use except my soccer ball and for the longest time I thought I was doomed to wonder alone, the only remaining member of my family alive.

I ran about doing whatever it took to survive, and my brief experiences with fighting hollows with my soccer ball came in handy whenever I encountered an enemy.

After the great upsurge of the cycle of rebirth, and things began to settle down for the time being, I took to travelling and exploring. It was fascinating, seeing the world as it transformed. It was cool to see the realms blended together. I don't know but this new world felt…right. It felt more natural to me.

I remember when the gathering was called forth. People from all around the planet were implored to come to this gathering. Everyone was requested.

Not everyone went.

I had no interest in such a thing. I had grown too use to my solitude. My lifestyle allowed for complete freedom. It allowed for me to train and travel, experiencing new wonders that my previous life would never have been able to grant. It allowed for my abilities to grow in ways that I never could have produced had I decided to…domesticate myself as my powers began to manifest and evolve. Rejoining a society meant possible returning to a life of routine and false normalcy. What use did I have for things like school and finding a job and other such things? In this new world I knew those things would be useless to me. So I didn't go. I willingly skimped out on the opportunity to be part of something again.

When the demons came again I still didn't join a society. I struck out on my own. My abilities began to manifest in very strange and very powerful ways as I continued to engage the demons. And the more I fought, the stronger I became until it just seemed like I wasn't even trying anymore. Demons began to recognize me, even started calling me by a specialized title that described my fighting style really well. It was so exhilarating and fulfilling, finally being able to do something about the monsters the plagued the world. I wondered if this was how Ichi-nii felt whenever he was fighting.

Of course it wasn't long before I was discovered.

I had never seen another fullbringer before. For a long time I thought I was unique, like my brother in my powers. But when they approached me, bearing so many similar characteristics as I, I couldn't help the feeling of disappointment when they told me what they were and what I apparently was. I did take solace in the fact that I was stronger though. I could feel their spiritual power in comparison to mine and they paled. I'm not a prideful person usually but it was comforting to know that if I was apparently more generic than I wanted to be, I at least was on a different level.

I listened to them as they waxed on and on about their nation, how I as a fullbringer had a destined place amongst the rest of my kind. They also told me that someone of my power would be most effective with the backing of the fullbringer nation. I listened to them as they listed reasons why I should join them, and when they finally paused to await my answer, slightly smug looks on their faces I shrugged and told them, "Nah I'm good."

Like I said, I was too used to being a solitary combatant, and I could already see where my joining these people would lead.

With power hungry, jealous assholes trying to control my life. So I told them no thanks and I left them to their own devices. Well, I would have if the leader of this little recruiting party hadn't opened his mouth.

"Go on then, arrogant bitch. You wouldn't ever amount to your family anyway. It's no wonder lady Yuzu or Lord Isshin never mention you. You must be the shame of the family."

Now, don't get me wrong. This guy's insult, if it could even be called that, was weak as shit. I didn't stop, turn around and smack him upside the face with my ball because of that. No, I did it because of what else he'd said. Oh, he also tried to smack me. Big no no. So I decided it was time to get some info. It took some…convincing but he eventually caught me up on current events. To learn that goat chin was apparently a damn Shinigami and had always been was a shocker. It also pissed me off. But to learn that my sister not only was alive, but had become some kind of hell queen demigoddess leader of the Togabito shocked me completely silent. I needed to see for myself.

I needed to see them again in person.

So I agreed to go to the fullbringer nation temporarily. That was where I also saw Chad again. Holy crap I couldn't believe it! I was happy as hell to see him alive as well. He hadn't changed much at all, except for the 'spirit hair' and his arms being completely covered in bandages, oh and his eyes glowing like flashlights, he was virtually the same. He arranged for me to see my family again, all too happy to help me do so and it wasn't long before I stood before Captain Commander Isshin and Will of Hell Yuzu. It wasn't exactly a tearful reunion but we did spend hours catching up.

Afterwards, I bid Chad, Yuzu and Dad goodbye for now, opting to continue my wanderings. I promised to keep in contact and even promised chad that I'd pop in every once in a while to give pointers to some of the younger fullbringers in training.

 _ ***Zanpakuto Guardian Rukia Kuchiki***_

When the demons came, it was with a cursed cage designed to hold beings of great power and a burst attack of raw demonic energy. We had been in the midst of fighting Juha'Bach and the rest of the Quincy empire, Ichigo himself had been engaged with the emperor on top of the soul palace when they struck.

I don't know the full details and I can't remember a lot, but I do know that the attack that came caught us all completely flat footed, so flat footed in fact that Neither Inue Orohime nor Abari Renji had any chance to even thing about reacting, and neither did Ichigo or Juha'bach. Renji and Orohime were engulfed in a blast of green energy that looked like a giant laser beam, utterly erasing them from existence in an instant. It was only by luck alone that Chad and I weren't caught in the blast as well, not that it mattered, because not even a second later, their trap sprung to life around Ichigo and Juha'bach, trapping them in a cage which was then abruptly sucked into another dimension. I don't remember much after that. There was a backlash as the demons forcibly ripped their way into our realm. The force of the explosion knocked me unconscious and sent me careening off of the soul king's palace and down to the ground below. When I awoke, it was to the chaos of demonic invasion and the realms thrown together in a mixed chaotic war. Everyone was fighting everyone. There were no sides… Countless lives were lost.

I was swept up in the violence, fighting non-stop for days in a desperate attempt to merely stay alive. As the years went on, and the war with the demons became a priority for the world, I was left alone. I became closed off to the world and everyone in it, so lost in my own issues that I never even had time to properly get over what had happened. I ended up wondering the world, lost and despondent, ruthlessly slaying any demons or anything else really that dared to oppose me.

I didn't even bother to try and listen when the call for the gathering was spread throughout the world. What was the point in joining the Shinigami again? All serving them had ever done for me was bring me pain and loss. No, I would do my own thing from now on.

And for a while that's how it was. I would encounter people here and there, would even aid them in battle if it was needed, but I never hung around. People tried to get to know me, tried to ask questions but I made sure to ignore their inquiries.

Then, about three years after the upsurge, I encountered something that would alter my sense of purpose.

She was lying there in the snow, barely alive, suffering of starvation or something very close to it. I recognized her instantly as one of the Zanpakuto spirits of Oetsu Nimaiya, the harsh one named Mera. I rushed to aid her and to get answers. The tale she told me was one of suffering and death. None of the royal guard had survived. The soul king was slain, and the demons had plagued the world badly enough that the cycle of rebirth had destabilized enough to almost annihilate everything. And she told me of the Zanpakuto that had been left to wither and die after their Shinigami had died.

It was then that I changed. It was then that a new purpose formed inside. So after pushing some of my reishi inside of Mera, restoring her somewhat, I told her to come with me and we would rescue the non-aligned Zanpakuto. We began to traverse the world, gathering of the blades of fallen Shinigami and placing them in a safe haven of my creation way down at the bottom of the world. We encountered numerous blades, many of which were in a similar state of existence as Mera, requiring a steady supply of reishi to continue to exist. Eventually I settled down in my haven, with only Zanpakuto as my company and I made it my mission in life to protect them, to guide them and who knows, perhaps even find them new wielders. Until then, I would provide them what they needed to live, it was taxing, extremely so but eventually it became easy.

I will say this. There is nothing like constantly feeding your reishi into hundreds of living swords to get you to grow stronger. I wouldn't know this of course for a long time until the demons returned to Earth and tried to take my home and the spirits living here.

Later on, I learned of the survivals of several friends such and Chad and Yuzu, I was overjoyed at first, then I was filled with angry despair at myself for acting like a selfish emo all this time. I could have been there, helping but instead I had chosen to isolate myself from the world, wallowing in my own self-pity. It was only the words of Mera, Sode no Shirayuki and several other Zanpakuto that I was able to get over myself. Although I still opted not to join the Shinigami, or any of the other nations that had sprung up, I did make sure to keep in contact with those I considered my friends. It was a simple but pleasing existence.

But I had no idea what was in store for the world still...

 _ ***Final Sternritter Bazz-B***_

Join the Quincy?

Are you fucking kidding me? Hah! That's a laugh!

Even if I wanted to do something like that it'd never work. I'm a leftover, a remnant of an era that didn't even last that long but had done enough damage to the world during its existence that people remember. It don't matter that I ultimately wanted to kill Juha'Bach in the end, I was still one of his unnatural freaks of nature.

I observed them of course. The Quincy that remained after the demons had been nearly wiped out by the cycle of rebirth. I watched that kid Ishida work to build the Quincy back up into something respectable, out from under the thumb of that asshole emperor, and I watched as he slowly gained his people the acceptance of the other races and the trust back of those he'd betrayed in his goal. It was a noble thing, and I felt a smidgeon of respect for the guy, but I knew I had no place in that new utopia. First of all who the hell builds a kingdom up in the friggin frozen north? No thank you on that bullshit. Second of all, even to this day I get looks of guarded wariness at best. You really think I wanted to surround myself with a bunch of idiots who couldn't get over themselves on a twenty four hour basis? Hell fucking no!

I was rather well respected by the Togabito though so there's that. Yuzu is pretty good ass company.

I didn't need the Quincy. That part of my life was over and done with. Besides I rather like the idea of being a lone wolf, a man who answers only to himself and does whatever the hell he wants.

Unfortunately my wandering also allowed for me to be in the wrong places at the right times and therefore, gave me a front row seat to a couple of things that I would have rather not had to be a part of. First and foremost was the return of Ichigo Kurosaki and fuckin Juha'Bach.

Motherfuckers practically emerged in my damn back yard, lookin all kinds of scary as fuck! And comin from me that's saying something! I had no idea what the two of them had been doing all this time, but when I saw them, especially Kurosaki I practically shat myself. And of course there was no hiding from them. I was still connected to Bach despite the ass reabsorbing his soul fragment from me and almost killing me, and Ichigo seemed to have gained a remarkable sensing ability. So it was me who was forced to tell them the shit they'd missed out on and what was currently going on with the demons and whatnot.

A few months later the Hollows returned.

I bet you can guess where I was when this happened.

I'll say this once so you know how serious I am about this.

Grimmjow pisses me the fuck off. And so does his little queen. Both of them need some sense smacked into them. The Hollows came suddenly, sweeping down upon the burning legion like ravenous beasts, eager for their lives. That was all well and good and everything, but of course the first two hollows I had to encounter after years would be their new leader and his hanger on. Grimmjow called a gathering of leaders, and told them a story of how the Hollows had been in hiding, trying to control the burning desire to feast of demonic souls. On top of that was the desire to attack the world itself and gorge themselves on the potent spirit energy and the people living here. The arrival of Grimmjow himself was what quelled them. Well most of them. The girl who had been in charge at first, a little slip of a thing named Apachi had been barely holding things together, a full on mutiny was brewing. Grimmjow had put an end to that and those who were involved. He then proceeded to spend the next few years whipping his…kind into shape before finally re-emerging to rejoin the world. It was quite the story. And it would have been good, if he hadn't spotted me and said something about sternritter freaks spying on a meeting of kings.

Yeah…

My first meeting with Grimmjow didn't exactly go well at all. Especially after I singed Apachi's hair and laughed about it.

 _ ***Kaizo Konpaku***_

Yeah yeah I know what you're thinking.

How the hell did this idiot survive all this bullshit!?

Well screw you!

Just because I act the way I do does not mean that I forgot what I was created for. And occupying the human body of Ichigo made things easier. I'm a mod soul…well I used to be until all of this other craziness went down. I was built to fight. I know how to do so. When the demons came and flooded the world I was forced to do what needed to be done. I was keeping watch on Ichigo's body when it started, was taking care of it while he was off in the spirit real fighting gods and monsters, so I was damn lucky when they came. Ichigo's sisters were forced off in different directions and I myself was pinned down, caught in the initial struggle for survival as the demons attacked. It took no time for my original programming to kick in and I started using Ichigo's body the way I was supposed to be using it.

By the time I had any reprieve there was no sign of anyone else around. I was lost and scared but I had no choice but to soldier on. For years it went on like this. I started helping those in need and took to traveling in random directions trying to aid in any way I could.

Then the upsurge happened, creating a whole new slew of problems.

Everyone else might comment on how the upsurge provided a reprieve from the burning legion's invasion, and I would be inclined to agree.

However they were so focused on themselves that they didn't pay much attention to the world itself as it changed.

I was right in the middle of it all. I saw firsthand some of the wondrous and terrifying changes the world had gone through.

Especially with the plants and animals.

Much like fullbringers, the animals gained powers, abilities and crazy transformations. Runnin around became a hazard greater than anything in the past. I can't tell you how many times I almost got friggin killed by something that previously was harmless. Jungles were the worst I tell ya!

But you know what?

I came to enjoy it! It was so wonderful to see all of this…life! Call me a hippie or whatever but it truly warmed my heart to see such flourishing wilds. Now don't get me wrong, I didn't suddenly become a hermit secluding myself deep in the woods and acing all like some kinds of nature freak or anything, but I was more and more reluctant to venture into cities. It didn't help that I was still wearing Ichigo's face. More than once have I run into someone who knows him and it gets old after a while explaining to them who and what I am. So I kept to myself.

There is one thing though.

I was there when the humans returned to the battle. I was asleep at the time when a startling presence suddenly snapped me awake.

"Hey…Ichigo,"

It was Tatsuki. I remember her from back in the day. She was so different now though. It was crazy to see her…

But to see that kid, Keigo standing beside her utterly blew me away. He was a far cry from that goofy slightly idiotic boy from school, or that spiritually broken young man who tried to lock himself away after his sister and vest friend were killed by demons. Both of them stood before me, hardened veterans who had been past the line of insanity and had clawed their way back.

"We did it."

Tatsuki drew me into a hug before I could say anything, happy tears spilling from her eyes, and though I was so very tempted to sit there and enjoy the feel of her breasts pressed up against my face, I had to let them know.

"Umm, sorry to disappoint you two, but I'm not Ichigo."

Oh man the following explosion and discussion took _hours_.

 **AN: Hey yall. Sorry it took so goddman long. It was a bitch and a half to get this typed. Next chapter will be out a lot sooner I promise. We'll finally be getting to the point where the azerothians enter the fray. This version is so different than the original two and that's why it's so difficult to get this typed. I just wanna jump right to introducing the horde and the alliance to the denizens of Earth lol so it's hard to focus of getting the setup built up. This chap is a bit shorter than I'd like but it had to be done. I have plans for the wanders and that's why there was whoel chapter dedicated to them. Tell me what ya thought.**

 **Until next time.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter three**

 **First contact**

 _ ***Aizen***_

I am not a man who is prone to intense emotion. I am not a person who is affected on a large scale by much at all. Truthfully my only real loss of composure came as I lay, defeated at Kurosaki Ichigo's feet, devastated at the fact that I had been surpassed by a creature of my own creation, and then falling prey to Kisukes Urahara's Kido, and still on a platform by myself, seemingly fated to suffer the solitude of my existence alone…But when I felt the arrival of not one but _Two_ Transcendent beings into the world, I felt adrenalin surge through my body.

Excitement that I didn't know I was capable of feeling welled up from the very bottom of my soul. A grin quite out of character for me split my face as I felt the familiar presences of both Ichigo and Juha'Bach flood the world and fuse with the cycle of rebirth.

All thoughts of gleaming any information from these supposed demons fled my mind in an instant. All plans I may have had for these beings disappeared and was replaced with a far more important desire as a lifelong seemingly impossible dream had been realized.

So I escaped.

No, I shouldn't say escaped. Saying so would imply that I as even trapped in the first place.

I remember the stupefied, gob smacked looked on face of that dreadlord as I broke my restraints and let my reishi burst free without even trying, turning him and everyone within twenty feet of me to dust.

Priceless.

I wasted no time.

Unfortunately, Ichigo and Juha'bach proved a lot harder to track down than I had initially thought. You would think that two beings of god-like powers would be easy to track down, but the two had taken to travelling and staying within the cycle of rebirth, appearing amongst demon camps who had been closer and closer to being able to tap into the cycle of rebirth. Already, demons were appearing throughout the world who had been altered in some way by the experiments with reishi done on them or who could boast a prolonged stay upon the planet itself.

Earth was unique in that way. The energy free-flowing through the planet were that potent that you didn't even have to do anything for it to change you and make you stronger.

But I knew, as well as everyone else fighting to defend this planet that the invaders didn't care to wait.

I decided to take a page out of Ichigo's book and traverse the world waging war against the burning legion. It was pathetically easy. But I knew it was going to be when I set out to lend a helping hand in an attempt to gain the attention of Juha'Bach and Ichigo. It was also a different experience. I wasn't used to fighting just to do so. Nor was I used to fighting to protect anything or anyone.

But I must admit it felt a bit…nice to be part of something other than myself.

I encountered many throughout the years. Meeting people like Kurosaki Karin, whose powers manifested as those of a fullbring, altered by her Shinigami/Quincy hybrid nature and making her as strong, if not stronger than Ichigo had been after his mastery of his hollow, or Yuzu Kurosaki who became a togabito bordering on the line of a transcendent being, her hybrid nature also serving as an augmentation of her main powers.

Yes it is truly a wonder what breaking down the barriers, or simply breeding between different species could produce. These two girls were extraordinary, much like their brother.

I remember arriving at the remains of the Human nation. The entire area stank of death and despair. A malignant curse-like disease ran rampant amongst the people, warping their minds, bodies and reishi into something not of this world, until all that was left behind were rabid, wolf-like beasts ruled by animalistic instinct and bloodlust. But they were recovering, the reiashi in the air started purging the negative effects of the curse and altering it within, and giving the humans the ability to master and make the curse their own power, and they were led by two of Ichigo's formerly human friends. Ah yea. I remember them. It was no wonder they were among the first to recover and were helping their kind do the same. They possessed will unlike any other.

I remember seeing Grimmjow emerge from within the earth with what was left of Hollow kind, leading them as they rejoined the rest of the world and entered the war as the sixth and final race, forming the coalition.

I met them all. And after we went through the customary greetings, them attacking and me chuckling as I shrugged off their meager attempts to kill me, I explained to them what I was doing and what my plan was. They were reluctant at first but as the years passed, I was able to prove to them that I really meant no one any harm.

It wasn't until a few years after I left my captors behind that I finally managed to pin down the other two transcendents. It was tense at first, so very tense. Ichigo was hostile and Bach was indifferent. But I could tell that neither of them really wanted to do anything with me. But I pressed on. I couldn't let them slip away from me. I had to convince them.

It took hours of me explaining my past, how I escaped from Mugen and what I had been doing all this time. It wasn't until Bach himself said, "Hmm so you're the one we've been feeling," that we were able to come to terms. I still remember my words as I held out my hand.

"We are one in the same. We stand at the top, the pinnacle of existence, ready to cast judgement down upon any who would dare to threaten OUR domain. We are as gods. So join me, let us be the final vanguard against our…guests should the others fail. Let's protect our planet."

The two of them took some time to respond. I could see the silent conversation going on in their minds. Finally Ichigo spoke.

"Your god damn manner of speech still pisses me off Aizen." He growled out. Then he sighed. "But fine. Enough of that god crap though."

The absolutely genuine smile that adorned my face must have been huge, because both Ichigo and Juha'Bach recoiled in mild discomfort. I didn't care.

I finally had…brothers.

 _ ***Isshin***_

By the time Grimmjow brought the hollows into the fray, by the time Tatsuki and Keigo returned with the backing of a newly transformed and empowered race, and by the time Aizen Souske revealed himself, the ongoing war with the burning legion had become an exhausting routine.

The never ending tide of invading demons were no longer a terrifying, nerve shattering cataclysmic event that threatened to crush us all under the sheer weight of the fear they brought, this is true. But the sheer constants presence of them was beginning to wear us down.

We had grown used to fighting them of course, had grown stronger because of it, and had learned to adapt on the fly to the constant surprises they brought upon us, but it was _tiring._

We got tired of facing massive beings of living rock and glowing green fire whose tough make up made killing them hard as hell. We came to hate anticipating the mental manipulations of nethrezim and succubae and being prepared to counteract them. We grew weary of facing the absurdly versatile and powerful magics unleashed against us by Eradar and other such magical using beings and we figured out quickly that in order to effectively combat the mechanical monstrosities constructed by Mo'arg and others that we too would also have to have our own machines and technologies. Tatsuki's werewolves proved most adept at that particular venture, being former humans who, even after mastering their curse hadn't really developed any other spiritual powers and decided to compensate, and we got better and better at traversing the world, hijacking portals to travel quickly to a destination, making it difficult for the burning legion to establish a solid foothold on our world, and we leaned…quickly, to fight against multiple enemies at the same time. Those that couldn't…died quickly.

But we adapted.

This of course did not mean that we grew complacent. To do would have spelled the end of us years ago. Because as rapidly as we adapted to the things the legion brought down upon us, and as easily as it was for our stronger fighters to slay them, they too adjusted. It should also be noted, that none of our populations are very large. Between the winter war, the thousand year blood war and the period we spent all killing one another, there has been some pretty drastic alterations to our numbers.

So while we generally consisted of competent fighters led by warriors able to slaughter legions of their forces with relative ease, and had three literal demigods on our side as well, we did not have the numbers we used to have and against an endless tide like the legion, that was even more apparent. So we have to be careful whenever we engage them, take care to preserve every single life out there. And the constant surprises and new strategies they kept throwing at us were not helping, and that's on top of all the attempts at tapping the cycle of rebirth that kept us in a constant state of alertness. Even the transcendents found themselves occupied by traversing and protecting the cycle of rebirth, keeping them from assisting us in battle often.

It was exhausting! Some of us came to the realization that THIS is how these guys conquered stronger worlds. They simply wore them down with their limitless numbers.

And all of that crap is just the beginning.

About a decade after the first invasion we started noticing anomalies among their ranks, powerful new demons, paragons of strength amongst their kind wreaking absolute havoc on our weaker forces and even amongst some of the stronger kind.

I myself had two encounters before we learned what was going on. My first was against a succubus, a generally common, low level demon easy to take down for the most part. But this one had been different, astonishingly so. It was the first time I'd had to use anything other than swordsmanship to take someone of her class down, requiring both the uses of shunpo and kidou as well.

My second encounter made my concerns truly manifest.

Only against higher level demons such as pit lords and other demonic generals had I ever needed to use my bankai. That record was shattered when I encountered a wrath guard of all things who seemed to have the same sort of enhancement as that succubus.

After he was dealt with I immediately called a gathering of the other leaders, and it was a week or so after that, that we finally managed to figure out the reason for this new strain of demon suddenly attacking our ranks.

Earth's reishi.

Kami it was disheartening to learn this. But it turns out that much like all of us, there were some survivors of the great upsurge of the cycle of rebirth amongst demon kind, those lucky few that managed to live through the chaos of ten years of war and recovery long enough for the potent reishi in the air to empower them. They trained together, mastered their new powers and strength, honing their abilities to perfection before rejoining the war, blending in amongst their ranks and attacking suddenly, wreaking havoc on our forces.

These types of attacks were getting more and more common and it forced us to start taking special interest. These…enhanced became priority targets.

All in all it just wasn't looking good at all.

Like I said before, we were exhausted from constantly fighting these invaders, and just when things seem to at least balance out a bit, this happens. But we persevered. We fought on.

It sucked, but we did what had to be done. We put on our big boy pants and sucked it up, even if it started wearing us all down.

Then…a light at the end of the tunnel.

I received a visitor.

I'm not gonna lie to ya. When I first laid eyes on her I almost killed the shit out of her on the spot. She looked sooo much like an eredar that the only thing that stopped me from killing her instantly was the fact that she managed to block my first two strikes and speak quickly, getting a word in edgewise that caused me to pause.

I was still weary but as I relaxed and listened to her tale I found my eyes getting wider and wider.

I couldn't help the sigh that escaped me as I set out to gather yet another damn meeting between the leaders.

Kami this sucked.

 _ ***Ishida***_

The Horde and the Alliance.

The six of us and our advisors or seconds in command stood in a circle as the representatives from these two…factions explained to us what was going on and how they even got to our world in the first place.

It was kind of surreal. We watched as the Draenei who found Isshin and the Orc who found Yuzu explain the history of their world and the numerous cultures that have risen and died throughout the generations. The Orc explained his race's own story, how their home world had already fallen to the burning legion and how they had been enslaved and used as an invading army to Azeroth. The Draenei's story was similar, both races have found sanctuary on Azeroth, gaining the comradeship of the other races already living there. It explained why she looked so much like an Eradar demon anyway. They both wove a tale of wonder and intrigue, offering their aid against our own demon problem.

They offered trade, weapons, soldiers, powerful adventurers experienced in facing the burning legion. They promised to bring forth numerus schools of…magic, technology and fighting styles to aid us, and they promised access to their world, to explore their world and to see the wonders they had to offer.

It was so tempting.

It was no secret that we as a whole were…tired. This ongoing war we fought was breaking us down, chiseling ever so slowly at our psyches and threatening to overwhelm us, so the aid of a whole other world who had experience facing this scourge was an extremely tantalizing offer, however.

This Horde and this alliance…

Would it truly be worth all the drama they threaten to bring with them? Two factions each consisting of five races, plus a sixth race who split even amongst the two factions, constantly finding reasons to fight each other would bring nothing but more chaos to our world.

We the both of them back with a message for their leaders.

"Tell them all to come here. Then and only then will we discuss any…alliances."

As the two of them headed off, we all exchanged unsure glances.

Just what were we getting ourselves into?

 **AN: And here's the next chapter. Hope ya enjoyed it.**

 **Also why is it that whenever i get a legit review/criticism its almost always from an anonymous person? You think I'm gonna go all ignorant pissy little angry man on you in a response? Not at all! You have legit concerns man! Though I will say that some of your questions came a bit too fast. Gotta remember the story has barely began. But I will get a coupla things explained now to ease your concerns as to why I did the things I have. First off, the bleach world didn't change completely because of the burning legion. Sure they played a part in causing the great upsurge but the main reason the world changed as much as it did was because the soul king was killed. When he died the balance of the worlds was thrown asunder causing everything to break down and begin to merge. Im pretty sure I explained this in chapter one. Also, certain people died while others survived because of realistic as possible situations. No one saw the burning legion coming for one. So it's entirely possible to blindside certain people or groups. Case and point the ambush of Ichigo, Bach and those around them. Orohime and Renji died in that attack. Simple as that. Not cause I'm bashing or because I dislike those two. Quite the opposite really. They just never had the time to react and never saw the attack coming and Orohime, despite having crazy powers, is not a goddess her rejecting shield was not up at the time of that attack so she died, engulfed in a massive blast of demonic energy. Chad and Rukia survived out of sheer luck alone. It's the same with Keigo. Not everyone who survives something like this is gonna be a massive powerful fighter/hero or whatever. Keigo got lucky and was good at staying hidden and out of the way. Similar things happen in real life all the time. And Kon? I know people forget but Kon is a military weapon designed for combat, inhabiting Ichigo's human body. Of course he survived. Barely but he survived. He can fight and did, getting far enough away from Karakura when the demons came.**

 **Anyway that's all I have to say. AN was gettin stupid long lol. Till next time yall.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

 **Horde and Alliance**

 _ ***High Priestess Tyrande Whisperwind***_

If I could accurately describe what it was that I was feeling at this exact moment, I would have to say it was something like anticipating tenseness. In fact I was so tense that I was sure it showed on my face as I stood here in a group amongst both friend and enemy.

It had been a week.

A strange portal had been erected by the demons holding out in the ashenvale forest near the memorial of Grommash Hellscream. It was only by chance that anyone had seen them dragging captured worgen through, muttering in anticipation to killing a whole human nation…

And when a trickle of untainted spiritual energy leaked through the portal, sending miles of forest into renewed activity and…life, both the Horde and the alliance descended upon this territory, determined to secure this portal for either faction.

It had been a week since my comrades and I had discovered this world, this beautiful world utterly glowing with spiritual energy, but slowly being tainted by the burning legion. It had been a week since I and the rest of the alliance had chosen a single champion, a Draenei woman by the name Nash'ala to go to this world in order to gain insight. She had returned, speaking almost reverently about powerful spirits locked in a draining stalemate with the burning legion, and so we sent her back with an offer for assistance and an alliance.

Unfortunately, the damn Horde had similar plans and had also sent a champion through to meet with the natives and of course since Nash'ala found one leader and that Orc found another, they both returned with news from all, that they wanted to meet us all and discuss any future plans.

And because we wanted to make a good impression, and each faction was far more focused on gaining powerful new allies and access to this spiritually enriched world, we agreed to a temporary ceasefire and gathered in the middle of what looked to be a large abandoned city and awaited their arrival.

The city was massive, so massive in fact that it stole my breath away as I looked up, taking in the sheer size of some of the buildings. The people of this world must have been numerous beyond anything I could fathom in the past. I wondered if the burning legion itself was responsible for their obvious decline.

I eyed my allies and my enemies as we stood here. No one was saying anything with their voices but I could see the numerous emotions dancing around in their eyes. I myself felt my gaze drawn to two people with a sneer threatening to twist my face. Garrosh Hellscream's entire demeanor was one of distain and hatred, his golden eyes looked around greedily until they found a member of the alliance. I could see the urge to attack in his gaze. Tch let him try.

Then I found the regent lord of my people's cousin's gaze. _"Tainted magic eaters,"_ I thought. I could already see the hungry gaze in his eyes as well. He seemed to notice me and turned, smirking with flashing green eyes as he caught my eye. I did sneer that time.

We waited for well over two hours, more than a couple of us getting pretty tired of waiting, and it was only when Garrosh of course started growling that we finally hear a pair coming…

"Ow! Dammit Tatsuki what the fuck!? You're supposed to be a werewolf why the hell are you scratching like a cat!?"

"Shaddap ya idiot! If you'd use that pea sized brain of your for once I wouldn't feel the need to claw your ass from here to kingdom come!"

"If my face scars I'm biting off your arm!"

"Hah! Try it! As if you can!"

They all watched as two people stepped into the clearing, a very human looking woman at first glance with wild black hair and an angry scowl on her face as she examined slightly bloody claws. She was dressed in a combination of cloth and metal. The high tinkerer gasped at her armor. It was a technological marvel, as was the large canon-like gun strapped to her back. She was barefoot and her lower legs were equally bare of anything. Her outer thighs on the other hand were protected by grey plate metal that had glowing lines of blue energy flowing through them almost like veins and her forearms and wrists were covered in bracers that looked a couple sizes too big for her. It was actually a shock that they even stayed on her limbs as she walked. She also wore a beautifully designed white loincloth that depicted a golden crescent moon and she had on a pair of tight black spandex short shorts to cover up her modesty. Her midriff was bare and her chest, covered by a white half shirt and her shoulders sported pauldrons that emitted blue light. Her fingers and toes were clawed and her eyes a golden yellow, and atop her head and at the base of her spine were wolf-like ears and a tail. She was a feral beauty none could mistake for anything other than what she was.

The man next to her was similarly dressed, crying dramatic tears as he tenderly prodded at the slash marks on his face. He was a well-built individual with smoother brown hair and was bare from the waist up.

"Stop crying Keigo! Act like the man you're supposed to be!" She bashed him in the head quite harshly as the two approached.

Then froze mid stride as her golden eyes landed on the group.

"Oh crap!" she exclaimed. "Uhh. Hi."

Several seconds of awkward silence followed.

 _ ***King Genn Greymane***_

Sweet merciful goddess of the moon.

The second she approached, my inner wolf cried out in such a way that it almost buckled me! And indeed even the human side of me was affected!

This creature…this so obviously alpha female before me…

Never had I seen a more beautiful creature! It was all I could do not to stare. Power radiated off of this woman, a primal energy more potent than any worgen from Azeroth had ever generated washed over my senses, tempting me to run to her in an attempt to gain her attention.

I just stood there, gaping like an idiot as the awkwardness faded and died, only for wariness to take its place a second later as that brute, Garrosh stomped up to the two. I felt the overwhelming urge to charge at and rip that fool's throat out for even daring to approach in such a way, not that I'd need much motivation to do so anyway, but I stopped, just barely holding off on drawing my sword. No one seemed to notice my sudden tension anyway, so focused they all were on the…confrontation brewing before them.

"Worgen," growled Garrosh, causing the woman and her second's demeanor to change in an instant. Twin pairs of golden eyes narrowed at the orc's tone. I could feel their energy begin to churn beneath the surface of their skin. I'm sure several others could as well, if the startled tensing of their bodies was any indication.

Then the boy snorted. "Sorry bro. We're werewolves. No idea what a worgen is." He shot a hand out. "But it's nice to meecha! Name's Keigo. The violent she beast next to me is Tatsuki And I-OOF!"

I couldn't resist raising an eyebrow. How…different…

Tatsuki's wariness was forgotten in favor of indignation as she slammed her elbow into her second's solar plexus. As Keigo collapsed comically, gasping for air, Tatsuki exhaled to calm herself before looking back into Garrosh's eyes. There was hostility there. One she didn't recognize, but was able to piece together the fact that it had to do with what she was. But then Garrosh surprised them all by relaxing a bit. "You are different." He cast a sidelong glance Genn's way, sneering as he gestured towards him. "Not at all like this fool or his kind. You are stronger."

Tatsuki chuckled. "Well you're certainly flattering aren't you?" she relaxed utterly while the rest of the group blanched. Flattering? Garrosh? Ludacris.

Tatsuki grinned. "But I suppose it's true enough." She could feel the energy of that kingly looking fellow towards the back of the group. He was definitely like she was but on a weaker scale, un-enhanced by the Earth's potent environment. She booted Keigo again as he was getting up, making him flop on his back with a growl. "And like this retard said, my name is Tatsuki Arisawa, alpha of the werewolf clans. What's your name?"

"Garrosh Hellscream," he rumbled. "Warchief of the Horde."

"Oho! Really?" She looked him up and down. "I can definitely see it. You look very strong. Is that common for your people? To be as…big as you are?"

"Hey forget this guy!" exclaimed Keigo, shooting to his feet and successfully dodging Tatsuki's foot again. "Take a look at those two eh?" He pointed to the two women in the group, a pair of elves, one with glowing red eyes and grey skin and the other with purple skin and silver eyes.

"I wouldn't mind getting to know the-OW!"

Tatsuki seemingly teleported to Keigo's side and slammed her fist into his nose with the force of a moving truck, sending him slamming into the side of an abandoned building. "FUCKIN BAKA!"

Several people gaped while a couple of other chuckled. The elf with the grey skin narrowed her eyes.

"You should better control your servant," she hissed out. Tatsuki turned to her, a replay on her lips, but was interrupted by a wave of power as a black portal suddenly opened up above them. Everyone looked up in time to see a blue haired man emerge from the portal and descend down at a casual pace. Eyes got wide all around as he approached. He too looked very human, save for the sizeable hole in his abdomen and the jawbone structure attached to his face.

"Yo," he said as way of greeting, his large feral grin splitting his face. "Looks like I'm a bit late eh?" His bright blue/green eyes drifted over the entire azerothian group and gleamed in interest. "Heh, what a diverse lookin group we got here, makes this world of yours more interestin than originally imagined.

He was shorter than the average azerothian human but not by a lot. And he was dressed rather plainly in their eyes. A white jacket/vest hung open on his shoulders, exposing his powerful body and the jagged looking scar across his chest, as well at the perfectly round hole, making several shudder at the implications of what they were seeing. His hair was wild and light blue and his legs were covered in baggy white pants as well that none of them recognized. A thin curved sword was strapped to his hip and his hands were tucked into his pockets.

"The name's Grimmjow, Hollow King."

"Eh? Where's Apache?" asked Tatsuki, turning from Garrosh to greet the Hollow king as he touched down. He chuckled. "Like I would bring her to something like this. Have you seen her at our gatherings?"

Tatsuki laughed. "I know what you mean. I shoulda left this mutt at home as well."

"Up yours Tatsuki!" yelled Keigo as he walked up. "Like I woulda stayed behind."

Suddenly the elf woman with grey skin stepped boldly up to Grimmjow, her red eyes were narrowed as she examined him. "You're an Undead," she said bluntly, no tact at all, halting all conversation. In the back, a couple of the group cringed, anticipating some kind of fall out.

Grimmjow raised an eyebrow. "Undead? Like a zombie or a vampire or something? Heh as if."

"Do not lie," she growled. "How do you explain that hole in your stomach then? No living creature could survive something like that."

"Sylvanas," began Garrosh harshly, but Grimmjow waved him off.

"Nah it's alright I got this."

Everything seemed to freeze. A kind of negative anticipation began to build up as Grimmjow stared into the woman's eyes. Assessing her…Gouging her demeanor…

Then, to her incredulous shock, he just casually slung an arm over her shoulders, making everyone's eyes widen, even as he laughed a bit. "Perhaps if this all pans out I'll tell you the story of Hollow-kind someday." He leapt away as she tried to strike at him, laughing like a mad man as Tatsuki sighed in exasperation.

"Hey what the hell is this!? Why does it feel like I'd get stabbed in the damn kidney if I tried that!? It's total bs man!" yelled Keigo suddenly, making Tatsuki growl.

"Tch, it's because you're simply undesirable to women Keigo-San, your childish demeanor scares them away."

In a flash of blue light, another individual made himself known. Tall, slender and radiating with energy, the man approached the group, adjusting rectangular glasses over perpetually glowing eyes as he moved.

The first thing that came to mind of many of the visitors upon describing him was the word white. He was dressed in a pure white business looking suit, with a small cape that covered his shoulders and chest, with long black hair done up in a ponytail that hung to his mid back and had a goatee beard. The only other instance of color was the light blue five pointed cross stitched on his back.

He was sophistication personified, with a dignity that many could only hope to achieve in their life. He looked like some kind of aristocratic priest.

"Hello," he greeted politely. "I apologize for my tardiness. My name is Uryu Ishida, President of the Quincy. Unfortunately, my primary advisor could not join us today. He has other matters to attend to. I hope you understand."

"Hah!" exclaimed Grimmjow. "I dare you to call your pops your advisor to his face, brat! Hahahaha!"

Uryu's calm demeanor cracked just a bit as his eyebrow twitched. "I see you're just as pleasant to be around as always, Grimmjow."

"And you're just as stuffy as always. You're not fooling anyone with that act Quincy boy. Give it up!"

His mask shattered instantly, unable to hold in the desire to get away from the Hollow king.

"I'll give you an arrow, how about that?"

"Hey!" yelled Tatsuki. "Show some decorum in front of our guests! You idiots!"

"This comin from the she-beast who introduced herself by clawing her loyal helper's face!? Get over yourself Tatsuki!" yelled Keigo.

Tatsuki punched him in the face.

"Yeah, beat me some more. That's Reeeally helping your image!"

"SHUT UP!"

"Oho the vigor of the youthful! Even after all these years, you pups still haven't changed!"

Like a miniature comet, a midde-aged looking man with a five o clock shadow and upwards facing spiky black hair slammed into the ground, striking a dramatic pose, huge goofy grin on his face as he pointed at the group from Azeroth. "And then we have these colorful individuals! Good day to you all! The name's Isshin Kurosaki, Captain Commander of the Shinigami."

A second later a deceptively dainty hand grabbed his face and shoved him roughly to the side, making him stumble aside with an indignant squawk as a well-endowed one-armed woman dressed in a revealing red top landed gently on the ground where Isshin was just standing, the image of a paper and wood gate closing over a white portal and vanishing above them as she scowled. "Damned idiot, show some professionalism," she muttered. "Sorry about him. The name's Kukaku Shiba. I'm the vice caption of the Shinigami." Isshin and Kukaku, like the rest of them appeared completely human. But many of them could feel their otherworldly, almost primordial power as it swirled around them. Isshin grinned. He was dressed in black with a metal clap on his right shoulder holding what looked like a white cape, folded up and hanging down like an ornamental piece. He exuded massive power. They could all feel it churning just below the surface of his skin. His second in command was similar. She was weaker than Isshin...but still so very strong. It was like these two wanted them to feel their power, to know what kind of world they's found themselves walking into…

 _ ***Warchief Garrosh Hellscream***_

As I watched them appear, one after another, I quickly became aware of two things.

First was that these people were the biggest group of uncouth, unprofessional fools I'd ever had the displeasure of laying my eyes upon. It was almost laughable that they could be leaders of anything, but they were and we all could sense their power and we could see the experience in their eyes. There was no denying the proof of their status.

The second fact that I became aware of was that, despite their obvious differences, these people were extremely close. I could tell right away that the relationship between them all was far too deep to be understood within a mere day, and that If I could sway even one of them to the cause of the Horde, then they would all soon follow. They were not like those panderen fools, who sought to understand both sides and therefore split amongst their own people. If I could sway one of them before those fools in the alliance could, the horde would gain six very powerful races and access to a whole new world full of fresh resources. I examined the four leaders that had appeared so far, dismissing the subordinates they brought for the moment and committed to memory their level of power.

That worgen girl…Tatsuki was brimming with power. It was feral and controlled, but unrefined. With proper training she could be so much more. I could feel the spiritual power surging beneath her skin. She might even be able to learn shamanism or become a druid. I grinned savagely at the thought.

The king, Grimmjow was even stronger. His entire demeanor was that of an apex predator. The way he moved was like an animal, ready at all time to rend flesh from bone. His intimidating nature couldn't be handled well by the alliance, and nor could his obvious status as some kind of undead. The Alliance wouldn't accept him or his kind.

That White clad individual named Uryu looked completely human. But there was something about him that just screamed that he was anything but that. His energy felt like a slightly corrupted version of what a paladin would wield. But his was stronger, very much so, and his eyes. No human had eyes like that.

And finally there was the most recent arrival. I saw through his idiotic act in an instant. This man stood before us all, the least harmful looking but the most obviously powerful. His energy, unlike the others was not tucked behind a tight net of control and hiding. He intentionally left his unshackled, dwarfing everyone here so far. He was like a primal spirit ready for anything. He knew what he was doing by showing us his power. I could see it in his eyes, years and years of experience shown in those eyes, similar to an elf.

So… a long lived race his kind was. I couldn't help the grin that tugged at the corners of my lips as I thought of what was still to come. Yes, the horde simply must gain these people as allies, perhaps I could sow some kind of distrust for those alliance fools amongst them.

I would wait for the final two to arrive first…

As the atmosphere began to return to a more normal setting, allowing the group from Azeroth a bit of time to get their scruples together, they took the time to chat amongst themselves, temporarily forgetting certain hostilities.

Vol'jin approached Baine and Tyrande, his eyes wide and inquisitive as he spoke. "You can feel dem too right?" he asked. "Dey are like primal spirits bound in mortal forms. Do not let dare attitudes fool yah, dey be powerful beyond what dey show."

"Yes," began Genn as he approached. "Not one of them, even that idiotic boy smelled weak to me. The wolf yearns to challenge them, but it also is too cautious of doing so."

"They certainly are unique," muttered Tyrande. "This whole world contradicts itself. It is an oxymoron."

"Caught between living in dead," muttered Sylvanas, surprising everyone. "I cannot make sense of it." She was obviously annoyed.

Another wave of energy made itself known, cutting all other conversation short as a large darker skinned man dressed in a tight muscle-shirt jeans approached. He walked sedately, a calm, almost emotionless look upon his face as he approached. At his side was a woman of similar skin color, with chin length hair.

These two were the most inhuman looking so far to show up before them.

Looking like a fusion of actual specters and a human body, they arrived, illuminating the area with their glowing eyes, hair and limbs.

"Hmm," he said, his deep voice rumbling in his chest as his otherworldly looking gaze swept over everyone there, before he turned his gaze to his partner. "I told you we were running late, Jackie."

The woman glared. "Tch, was your own fault," she muttered. "Besides we aren't late. I don't see the Togabito anywhere."

The man seemed to agree. But it still didn't stop him from addressing the group. "Apologies for the wait," he began. "My name is Yastora Sado, though everyone just calls me Chad. I am the commander and chief of the fullbringer nation. It's a pleasure to meet you."

He was handsome. Even Sylvanas could admit that, and very large. He stood as tall as Garrosh, with chiseled features and sharp glowing eyes. His skin was a milky brown, a half shade darker than Garrosh with transparent flowing energy that made up his hair. His arms were covered in black bandage looking wrappings and the Azeroth group would have questioned such a feature, if it wasn't for his companion. The woman was beautiful in a rough sort of way, dressed in black leather white pants and large work boots, covered in dried mud. But her right arm was transparent and seemingly made of condensed raishi. And they could only tell that because unlike Chad, her arm was rather carelessly wrapped in bandages, loosely covering the hand shaped energy, looking like an ethereal trader. It was fascinating watching the whisps of energy escaping the bandages as she moved.

She was as dark as her leader, with straight shimmering black hair and an intense expression upon her face.

"Sup," she began. "Names Jackie Tristan." She crossed her arms and gave everyone a smirk.

"Well hello to you too," said keigo, smoothly slipping up to the woman's side, grinning slyly. Jackie gave him a very brief look out of the corner of her eye…then snorted and turned her nose up at him.

"Gah! Why are all women so cruel!?"

"God dammit Keigo!" yelled Tatsuki.

And then everything came to an abrupt stop as a wave of power so potent it nearly sent everyone not from earth crashing to their knees washed over the area.

 ***High King of the Alliance, Varian Wrynn***

Up until that moment, I had been content to hang in the back with Gelbin and Velen and quietly observe as the leaders of the alliance and the Horde interacted with these strangers.

Until that moment I had been filled with a sense of awe at the beings that continued to show up to introduce themselves to us and then proceed to act in such a way that I would burn with jealousy that the Alliance didn't have such close bonds.

Up until the moment…she arrived I was not worried about the people here. They were powerful yes. And I salivated at the thought of having such powerful beings aiding the alliance and Azeroth…

But all of that was washed away in a sudden adrenalin fueled terror that gripped me as the final leader made herself known.

It was unlike anything I'd ever felt before in my life. And that was saying something, considering some of the people already here. But this was on a completely different level.

It was utterly monstrous.

A circular pool of boiling blood suddenly sprang to life in the middle of us all, forcing everyone to jump back as dozens of rust red and golden chains suddenly shot out of the pool and started waving around like tentacles. We all watched, frozen as a slender woman with brown hair and half lidded golden eyes rose up out of the portal like a specter straight from hell itself. She was smiling softly, almost warmly, but I could see something else behind that smile as well.

And her appearance was something else as well. She wore golden skull themed armor that covered her right arm, shoulder and her body from her breasts up to her neck, leaving the rest of her body and left arm bare to the world and her legs were covered by ash grey pants similar to the hollow king of the Shinigami captain commander. Her right hip was decorated with a golden covering that tapered off into point like spikes hanging at her side and the chains that has been whipping around coiled themselves around her left arm, twice loosely over her shoulders, once around her waist and hanging wrapped loosely and the rest hanging down her back, imbedded into her shoulder blades.

The sheer malevolence radiating off of this woman dwarfed any demon of the burning legion I had encountered so far.

"W-what…what is this!?" I found myself almost yelling as she stepped out of the portal and allowed it to disappear.

Then I heard Voljin mutter a single word…

"Demigod."

The entire group froze at that proclamation. A demigod? There was a demigod standing before them?!

Then, to everyone's surprise, she giggled.

"Oh you flatter me," she began, and varian was shocked to hear such a soft melodious voice come from such a…being.

"I've never been called a demigod before. I wonder what the Transcendents would say to that?" she held her finger to her chin, looking up in thought. There was an amused snort. Tatsuki was smirking.

"Thinking of 'Aizen-kun' again?"

The togabito woman blushed and scowled. "How many times do I have to tell you I'm not interested in that man?"

"Heh as many times as it takes until you stop living in denial."

"As if I'd ever let my precious daughter fall into the bed of that man of all people and have a ton of his babies!" yelled Isshin suddenly. Like hell he'd allow that. Aizen? friggin hell no.

Yuzu glared. "Now I know why Ichi-nii slaps you around dad," she said. The group descended into playful bickering.

The group from Azeroth just stood, silent as they recovered from Yuzu's sudden arrival, and shocked as they watched this goddess fall easily into bantering with the people around her like it was a common and natural thing. Wait, did she just say father?

Before anyone could ask that question though the whole group of earthlings suddenly lost all of their goofy demeanors and focused their undivided attention on the Azerothians. Their eyes all reflected a seriousness that many of them had thought impossible. Even Keigo, the most immature of the group was a picture of discipline and seriousness.

For ten whole seconds there was a sort of standoff between the two groups, until Tyrande herself stepped forward. Her glowing eyes trailed over all of them with several emotions running across her face, especially when she cast her gaze upon Grimmjow and Yuzu.

"I would never have imagined," she began looking humbled as she stared at them all. "That such a powerful world could exist, or that six whole races as powerful and so…different in nature could live so harmoniously…" she trailed off while trying not to look at Grimmjow or Yuzu. "I am awed and honored to witness such a thing."

"Tch," began Grimmjow with a grin. "It aint all that special," he said.

"Yeah," began Tatsuki while crossing her arms. "But when you think of the circumstances though, it makes sense. It was either pull our heads outta our asses or die."

Tyrande nodded in understanding. "Yes, the legion is no laughing manner. Differences must be set aside when something like an invasion of demons happens."

"That and the world itself almost ending everyone and everything's existence," muttered Jakie, causing several set of wide eyes to focus on her.

"What?" she asked somewhat defensively.

Isshin chuckled stepping to the front of the group. "Enough about all that!" he said with a goofy smile. "They didn't come here to hear our backstory! I believe they want something, right? An alliance."

Garrosh stepped forward, almost shouldering Tyrande as he stepped up. "Yes," he began. "But choose your allies wisely spirit. The Horde would provide you all you need."

"Ah yes," began the Shinigami Captain commander. "There are two factions here vying for our attention." He chuckled. "This does pose a bit of a dilemma doesn't it?" He turned to his companions. "What do you all think?"

"Tch, I don't care," began Grimmjow. "Do what you want."

Uryu sighed. "How lackluster. I suppose that is to be expected from you though." Grimmjow flipped him off.

Chad eyed the horde and the alliance. "How bad is your conflict with one another?" he asked.

He was answered by the individual who called Yuzu a demigod. He chuckled and said, "To tell da truth mon it be a miracle we here haven't started killin one another yet. Da Horde and da alliance are in an all out war." He then cast a look to Garrosh without the orc knowing. "There be tension amongst allies as well," he muttered.

"Ooh that's not good," said Tatsuki. "How the hell are we supposed to make any alliances with you guys if you're busy fighting each other? For that matter why the hell are you guys fighting when you so obviously have more important shit to be worrying about?"

"Do not presume to lecture us Girl," Hissed sylvanas with a glare. "You do not know of our struggles or what we have been through, or of the feuds that exist as well."

"And I really don't care," fired back the werewolf alpha in question as she stared into the banshee queen's eyes without an ounce of fear. "Your past struggles have no concern to me. What does concern me is the trouble you'll all bring if we decide to open up relations with your world."

Garrosh growled. "Then choose a faction and oust the other. Simple."

"That's not possible." It was Kukaku who spoke. "We've met all of you already and we have no desire or intention to create more enemies. Way I see it you're gonna have to learn to get along as long as you're on earth or we will simply prevent anyone from Azeroth from coming here again."

Garrosh growled and drew himself up in a threatening manner, Completely oblivious to the tensing of Keigo and Jackie. "You risk making an enemy of the Horde already," he threatened. "I would think wisely your next choice of words."

Before anyone could respond, notably Tatsuki who looked ready to hit someone, a tall whitehaired figure stepped forward.

Up until then he hadn't said a word. He was so quiet they'd forgotten he was there. But now there was no missing him. He had this peculiar look upon his face. It was a look that sent Tyrande on edge.

"I'll agree," he said, stunning everyone there.

"What!?"

He smirked at his shocked comrades and his incredulous enemies and stared at Isshin. "My people and I will agree," he said again. "We will provide supplies, soldiers, new skills… knowledge, whatever you may need. You will have the full suppose of the Sin'dorei people," he paused and pointed up, at the river of flowing energy in the sky. "And in return all I ask is for us to be allowed to harness that."

A stunned silence filled the air for well over a minute. Even the group from Earth couldn't believe what they'd just heard!

Tyrande couldn't help herself. The nerve of that blood elf fool!

"You mustn't!" she yelled while looking at the earthlings. She pointed a harsh finger at the man. "The Sin'dorei would drain that river dry trying to sate their addiction! They're leeches who-"

"Relax babe, sheesh," It was Grimmjow who spoke, suddenly appearing with his hand covering the night elf's mouth, laughing at her shocked look as he leapt away from her, laughing.

"W-what!?"

Isshin chuckled before turning to the man. "First, my good sir we never did get your name." The man looked startled slightly before he gave a bow. "My apologies yes you are right. I am the regent lord of Quel'thalas, Lor'themar theron at your service."

Isshin smiled. "Okay then Lor'Themar. I'm gonna hit ya with a brief history lesson so that you don't ask something ridiculous again." He almost laughed at the blood elf's startled wide eyed look before he continued. "In fact I think you all should pay attention."

There was a pause as Isshin took a breath.

"That river of energy in the sky…It's called the cycle of rebirth. It is the very lifeblood of our world. It is its soul, its will given form. It is the source of everything here, the source of our powers and the source of our very lives. One could even say that we are all merely extensions of that river. It is our _lifeline._ The burning legion is here because of that very river. Years ago they almost succeeded in tapping directly into it, causing it to surge outwards in all directions, obliterating whole landscapes, wiping out countless lives, purging demon and earthling alike while doing so and cracking the planet open while literally blending the realms of living and dead together."

He paused as several people gasped at the implications of such a catastrophe.

"To tap into that river and to drain it away means to kill this entire world."

The entirety of the group pierced the Azerothians with a severe look. "That river is not to be touched by _anyone._ "

"Hah!" excplaimed Garrosh boldly. "And you would tell us such a blatant weakness? Are you really so stupid?"

That did it. Spiritual pressure suddenly assaulted everyone there and Keigo was suddenly inside the orc's guard, a sleek looking gun glowing with energy pointed under his chin and his features growing more feral by the second. No one even saw him move.

"Are you so stupid…" he began his voice barely discernable from a bestial growl. "As to try and capitalize on this weakness?" he pressed the gun harder to the stunned orc's chin. "Because if you are…"

"Then you don't have much of a future." Jackie was standing on the very air it seemed, her legs completely encased in black grieves that seemed to materialize on her from where her boots had been. She was at Garrosh's back, her whole body poised to strike in an instant. If they'd wanted to, they could have killed Garrosh before anyone could have even thought to react.

"KEIGO! GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE!" yelled Tatsuki suddenly snapping everyone from yet another shocked silence.

"You too Jackie," said Chad. "That was completely unnecessary."

"Are you kidding me!? Did you not just hear what he said!?" asked Keigo as he approached his leader/friend only to get punched in the gut, making him collapse to his knees.

"He didn't say shit! It was a legitimate question dumbass!"

Jackie didn't say anything, she simply glared at Garrosh who had recovered from his shock and was fingering the handle of his axe.

"But it's the cycle of rebirth he was talkin about! That's a serious insinuation he made!"

"Keigo shut up! Like I said, we all heard what he said. There's nothing wrong with pointing such a thing out. If anything he was showing concern for our world."

"Tch ya righ-oof! Fukin aye woman stop kicking me!"

"Besides," she continued, completely ignoring her subordinate, "There's no way he or anyone would get past the transcendents anyway if he really was after the cycle of rebirth."

"Transcendents?"

For the first time, another individual made himself known. Old and wise couldn't even begin to describe the guy who spoke. Tall, blue and covered in long white facial hair, this individual radiated with a holy power more pure than anything they'd ever felt before. There was a look in his eyes, countless years of knowledge and wisdom shined in his eyes and they all couldn't help but be impressed. Even if he did look eerily like an eradar.

"That is the second time one of you has said that word. What are they?"

He look intrigued.

Yuzu spoke, drawing his attention to her. Their auras were polar opposites, clashing almost as the two locked eyes. "Yes," she began. "My brother and two others." She paused and looked up at the cycle of rebirth. The she turned her attention to Vol'jin who had been content to just stare at her from his place amongst his horde allies. He burned with questions for her. She could tell.

It was endearing.

"You called me a demigod," she began. "It was very flattering. But like I said before you're mistaken. The true demigods are the three beings known as the transcendents. Ichigo Kurosaki, Juha'Bach and Aizen Souske. They patrol the cycle of rebirth protecting it from all attempts at tampering with it, aiding us against the burning legion with their god-like powers and devotion to the world. They have transcended past the limits of the soul, body and mind to become something more, each aided by a different catalyst to become the pinnacle of evolution." She smiled wistfully. "To be compared to them…It made my day."

"Oh quite actin all humble brat," growled Grimmjow playfully. "You're damn close and you and everyone else here knows it. Accept it already."

Yuzu shrugged looking embarrassed.

"So there ya have it," beamed Isshin. "No tampering with the cycle of rebirth."

Lor'themar, while looking disappointed, was mollified and a bit ashamed of his behavior. "Of course, please forgive me." Isshin waved him off.

Velen smiled. But he still had a question. "So what do you all intend to do? I can tell already that you will not join any one faction. If we cannot put aside our differences while here or convince you to sign any sort of agreement, do you simply intend to continue as you are? Fighting the burning legion as a lone world, a defiant spec of light in the darkness?"

"Wow, dramatic ain't he?" muttered Keigo. Tatsuki elbowed him. Velen didn't react at all, he simply continued to stare at Isshin who had crossed his arms. Then he sighed.

"No," he said, looking tired all of the sudden. "We can't afford to do that." He turned to his comrades. "It's no secret that all of us are getting tired. Sure we're strong but for how much longer can we keep this up on our own? We need help."

"Yes, I agree," began Uryu. "But we also cannot afford for a war to spill over into our world from theirs." He narrowed his eyes. "I will not tolerate such nonsense."

"Same here," said Tatsuki. "Like I said before. I don't care about what sort of problems you all have caused for each other in the past. I won't have them bleeding over onto our world. We got enough bullshit to deal with already. Sorry but I don't think I'll be making any alliances today."

"Same here," said Chad quietly. "It seems like the cons of establishing contact with your world outweigh the pros. I too shall refrain from seeking any agreements with you all."

And one by one, the leaders of the denizens of earth began to reject the idea of establishing contact with Azeroth…and the Horde and the Alliance saw the chance of a lifetime, the opportunity to gain access to this world and all of its resources and its extremely powerful people…slipping away. They could only watch, with varying degrees of emotions as this golden opportunity slipped away…

"I think you're all being a bit too quick to decide."

Yuzu's voice broke through the cloud of emotion enveloping the horde and the alliance, causing hope to resurge.

"I mean, look at how diverse they are. Of course there's going to be fighting." She raised an eyebrow. "We were not so different you know."

"Tch, exactly," growled Grimmjow. "You think I wanna deal with such bullshit again? Fuck no! They can keep their war to themselves!"

Garrosh began to audibly growl.

"Then we simply have to find a different way to test them. No one said that the entirety of the horde and the alliance were coming here…" Yuzu looked up in thought. It was a habit they'd all began to notice she had. "A test…that's it!" she beamed.

"A test?" asked Tyrande.

"Yes," said the will of hell. "Send a few over here. We will direct them in a manner similar to how you direct your…adventurers. They will live together, work together and look out for each other. And if they can learn to get along, even care for one another then we'll know that there is hope for you as a whole."

"That sounds really farfetched," grumbled Genn. No one missed his glare at Sylvanas. Yuzu ignored it. "So? What do you say? Do we have a deal?"

It was Garrosh who spoke, his voice quivered with anger but he showed remarkable restraint when speaking. "Fine, Spirit," he growled. "You have a deal." He turned abruptly and head back through the portal to Azeroth, several of the horde followed, with the exception of Lor'themar who gave a pointed look. "The Sin'dorai will aid you, no matter the outcome. Your world's energy…there's something about it, that…" he trailed off. This prompted raised eyebrows but the blood elf didn't elaborate. He simply bowed and left as well. The alliance took a little more time to leave as well, prhaps they were waiting for the Horde to get a bit of distance before they went back through. But when they did leave it was with a sort of grim resignation as they re-entered the chaos of their own world.

Yuzu smiled.

"Well…that was something."

Several people deadpanned at her.

 **AN: Well shit! That was a task and a half to type out. But there was nowhere to end the chapter that was any good! Lol until finally I found an end. I'm not entirely sure I liked the chapter itself. Parts of it just didn't seem to flow together as smoothly but thats probably the perfectionist in me talking as well. Hope you guys liked it. Also this is the longest chapter of any fic I've written in years haha. Anyway tell me what ya thought. Oh and the constant pov shifts are ending too as the actual story begins. Till next time yall!**

 **Peace out.**


End file.
